


Дрессировка

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Humor, Roommates, Slice of Life, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Тренировочный лагерь оборачивается для Цубаки кошмаром, ведь ему приходится делить комнату с Джино!





	Дрессировка

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: ФБ-2013 @ diary.ru

– По крайней мере, на этот раз сбор проводят не на Северном полюсе! В прошлом тренировочном лагере я чуть не умер! – хорошо поставленный театральный голос Джино разносился по автобусу. – Но почему я должен использовать этот жалкий транспорт, разве нельзя было встретиться в гостинице?

Скрип зубов Куроды слышал каждый. К счастью, после двух часов поездки орать на Джино ему надоело. Жаль только, что Джино так и не прекратил жаловаться на условия, его не достойные. Но оставалось недолго, они уже подъезжали к гостинице. Все зашевелились, складывая вещи и доставая сумки.

– Минуточку внимания! – громко объявил Тацуми. – Юри-чан распечатала каждому план гостиницы и написала, в каком номере кто ночует. Так никто не потеряется.

– Совсем за идиотов нас держит, – проворчал тихонько Курода. 

Цубаки съёжился, ему показалось, что тренер явно посмотрел на него с подозрением. Но он же не такой неудачник, чтобы потеряться в гостинице! На этот раз Цубаки собирался провести время в тренировочном лагере так, чтобы всем показать, чего он стоит, и доказать, что не зря играет в основном составе!   
Цубаки сунули его экземпляр распечатки. Он быстро нашёл своё имя и ужаснулся – ему предстояло делить комнату с Джино. Это могло помешать наполеоновским планам Цубаки по произведению хорошего впечатления.  
Джино тоже не был рад.

– Тацуми, ты шутишь? – недовольно спросил он. – С каких пор мне не дают отдельный номер?

– С тех самых, когда мы решили улучшать взаимодействие в команде. Поездка на автобусе – лишь часть плана. Ты сможешь быть всё время вместе с товарищами по команде, узнаешь их получше, разве не здорово? – Тацуми явно издевался.

– О, просто отлично! – ядовито ответил Принц.

«Живым я этот лагерь не покину», – решил Цубаки.

Тем временем команда начала выгружаться из автобуса.

– Занимайте номера, через час собираемся в столовой на ужин, – распорядился Тацуми и поспешил в гостиницу.

– Бакки, и мои чемоданы захвати! – приказал Джино. Сам он держал в руках только бутылку дорогой минералки и маленькую дорожную сумку.  
Чемоданов у него оказалось три, хотя Тацуми и просил не брать в лагерь ничего лишнего. Цубаки, упираясь и пыхтя, дотащил багаж до комнаты, пошарил в карманах и понял, что забыл взять у администратора ключи. Спускаться обратно на первый этаж с чемоданами не хотелось. Цубаки прислушался, нет в номере ли Джино.

Из-за двери слышался шум воды в душе и пение – какая-то итальянская опера. Джино любил петь. Цубаки понял, что даже если постучит, его никто не услышит. Он со вздохом подхватил чемоданы и поплёлся вниз за ключами. Их Цубаки получил без приключений и наконец попал в номер.

– Бакки, ну где ты пропадаешь? Мне полотенца нужны! – недовольно сказал Джино, приоткрыв дверь ванной.

– А там разве нет?

– Я же не буду вытираться гостиничными полотенцами! Они жёсткие! – категорично ответил Джино. – Так что достань мне парочку, они в самом большом чемодане. И халат.

Цубаки неудобно было залезать в чужие вещи, но раз уж Джино сказал... Полотенца и халат нашлись быстро, и Цубаки сунул их в ванную через щель приоткрытой двери.

– Спасибо огромное, и года не прошло, – заметил Джино и захлопнул дверь.

Цубаки решил разобрать свой чемодан.   
Только он хотел присесть на одну из кроватей, как дверь ванной распахнулась, и в клубах пахнувшего гелем для душа пара появился Джино.

– Куда это ты присаживаешься, кровать возле окна моя! – заявил он.

Цубаки молча пересел.

Больше ничего знаменательного в тот день не произошло, если не считать того, что и за ужином Джино нашёл, на что пожаловаться, но это уже никого не удивило. Зато следующим утром началось то, чего Цубаки опасался.

Джино отказался вставать на завтрак и потребовал, чтобы Цубаки принёс ему еды из столовой.   
– Если у них нет фуа-гра или устриц, то пусть достанут! Я не желаю есть эти водянистые йогурты и картонные мюсли! – потребовал Джино.

– Джино-сан, у них совершенно точно не будет устриц и этого, фува-фува, – ответил Цубаки. – Может, просто пойдёте и сами выберете, что кушать?

– Слушай внимательно, Бакки! Теперь у тебя повышение в должности – ты не собачка, ты моя горничная! – провозгласил Джино. – Так что делай, что говорю, и неси мне еду!

Цубаки вздохнул и отправился в столовую, где уже начали собираться остальные игроки. Они не одобрили, что Цубаки носит Джино еду. 

– Цубаки, нельзя быть такой тряпкой! Пусть сам тащит свою итальянскую задницу в столовую! – пережёвывая бутерброд, высказался Курода.

– Курода, с полным ртом хоть не говори, крошки всюду летят, противно! – пожаловался Акасаки.

– Ты меня противным назвал? Да я сейчас!..

Пока остальная команда наблюдала за разбушевавшимся Куродой, Цубаки отнёс Джино бутербродов и кофе. Джино возмутился, что завтрак недостаточно изысканный, но съел всё. 

Дальше – хуже. Всю утреннюю тренировку Цубаки ощущал на себе взгляд Джино. После тренировки тот отказался собирать мячи и не помог Цубаки отнести в гостиничную прачечную их манишки. При этом Джино постоянно гонял Цубаки, словно вообразил себя его тренером. И даже во время теоретического занятия умудрился отлынивать.

– Бакки, и для меня конспектик напиши! – потребовал он и играл со своим дорогим телефоном всё время, пока Мацубара рассказывал о стратегии и планах на тренировки.

От вечерней тренировки Джино отказался, ссылаясь на усталость.

– Цубаки, поговори со своим соседом по комнате, нельзя же игнорировать тренировки, – подколол Сакаи. Будто не знал, что раз уж Джино что-то решил, то никакие разговоры не помогут. Цубаки только слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

Вечером на удивление всем Джино согласился сыграть в настольный футбол. Оказалось, что он и в этом весьма хорош. По крайней мере, смог дважды победить Куроду.

– Ещё раз! – прорычал Курода. – Тебе просто повезло!

– Ха-ха, какой энтузиазм! Я, пожалуй, предпочту наслаждаться воспоминаниями о победах и отдыхать, – ответил Джино. – Бакки, ты тоже иди спать. А то потом будешь возвращаться и разбудишь, у меня такой чуткий сон. 

Цубаки еле удержался от резкого ответа. Ему уже надоело, что Джино целый день командует.

«Спокойно, спокойно, это всё ради командной игры!» – приговаривал про себя Цубаки, пока плёлся за Джино в номер. Чуткий сон, как же. Вчера ночью Джино даже храпел.

Несмотря на все переживания, Цубаки быстро заснул и спал хорошо, пока кто-то не начал трясти его за плечо. Цубаки с трудом открыл глаза. Джино, ну кто же ещё.

– Что такое? – еле ворочая языком со сна, спросил Цубаки.

– Меняемся постелями. Мне там дует! – заявил Джино.

Цубаки окинул соседнюю постель мутным взором.  
– Но окно ведь закрыто, – сказал он.

– Я знаю. А всё равно дует. Так что вставай.

Цубаки с трудом поднялся и направился к другой кровати.

– Стой! Ты же не думаешь, что я буду на твоём белье спать? – спросил Джино. – Постели свежее!

Это было последней каплей.

Цубаки вернулся обратно, улёгся на свою кровать и заявил:  
– Йошида-сан, хватит уже, идите спать!

Выражения лица Джино он, к счастью, не видел, потому что почти сразу опять заснул.

Правда потом, через несколько часов, осознание, что произошло, настигло Цубаки, он проснулся в холодном поту и начал ждать неминуемой и страшной мести Джино. 

Но мести не случилось ни ночью, ни на утро, ни вообще. Цубаки терялся в догадках, но так и не решился ничего спросить, почему его помиловали.  
А причина была проста – Джино всего-то и хотел, чтобы Цубаки хоть немного научился уважать себя.

«Иначе зачем мне нужна такая жалкая собачка», – думал он и улыбался про себя.


End file.
